Reaching You 君に届け
by Her Pretty Smile
Summary: —One fateful day, Uchiha Sasuke found a familiar, lifeless body floating in the river. Out of flat curiosity, he inspected it and found out that it was no other than his ex-teammate Haruno Sakura. —SasuღSaku— [Timeline: when Sasuke was still with Orochimaru] [On Hiatus]
1. ღChapter Iღ

**Reaching You ****君に届け**

by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** One fateful day, Uchiha Sasuke found a familiar, lifeless body floating in the river. Out of flat curiosity, he inspected it and found out that it was no other than his ex-teammate Haruno Sakura. [Ongoing]

**Warning:** Unbeta-ed. May contain amateurish mistakes. Also, this fic is canon-based, so expect full-blown efforts on in-character quality and plot and character development. Hopefully, just hopefully, there won't be any plotholes in this story. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns it.

Guys, this is just a TRYOUT, all right? If I receive reviews that give me the 'go' signal, then I will continue this. By estimation, this fic would probably take up about at least ten chapters. I don't know. :)

* * *

**Kimi Ni Todoke ****君に届け**

_'Reaching You'_

**Chapter I**

Shi to Ketsudan 死と決断

* * *

WHEN HE OPENED HIS eyes, he felt the same feeling that had struck him when he was training yesterday: the sudden piercing emptiness and foreboding.

It had unnerved him, but nevertheless he kept his usual stoic mask in place, ignoring the seemingly tiny claws of dread threatening to break his focus if he was still determined not to acknowledge it.

Now he was starting to get really annoyed, and the fact that he had to be extra focused and early today for training because of an upcoming 'mission' from Orochimaru didn't help matters much.

Sliding out of bed with ease and natural, fluid grace, Uchiha Sasuke took his katana and weapons pouch and got out of the room, all the while gritting his teeth slightly.

_Something's up_, he thought. _And I am not liking what it implies._

* * *

**x-;x;-x**

* * *

SO FAR, EVERYTHING WAS all normal.

He'd easily destroyed several training dummies that were perched on the river using Chidori in mere seconds.

Next up was concentrating the sparks of electricity on his hand to channel in the water towards the built obstacles.

But before he could proceed on that, he sensed something.

His defenses instantly slid up reflexively, and he gripped the hilt of his katana as he waited for the slowly approaching disturbing presence.

And what met his eyes the next moment caused a small frisson of surprise inside him because he hadn't expected it.

It was a body.

A body floating lifelessly on the river.

Approaching it with distant wariness, he tightened his grip on his katana, onyx orbs boring through the indiscernible figure.

When he got considerably closer, he saw a flash of pink hair before it bobbed underneath the water.

His eyes went wide and filled with disbelief; he distractedly allowed himself this brief moment of weakness before letting it disappear into thin air once again as he closely inspected the pale, lifeless, female face.

"...Sakura," he murmured in concealed shock, instinctively swooping her up in his arms and noting her cold skin and dry wounds.

It was all so surreal.

She's... _dead._

"Who killed you...?" he whispered quietly, allowing a small slip in his composure.

Because even if he often denied it, the fact that Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura, in other words, Team 7, were the precious people in life didn't ever change. The bond the four of them had was special and unbreakable no matter how much he waved it off as insignificant.

And because Haruno Sakura was the first person he'd thanked ever since his clan's massacre.

One of the three lights within his darkness was now gone forever.

And it infuriatingly broke a piece of him.

A piece of him that may never be recovered again.

* * *

**x-;x;-x**

* * *

AFTER BURYING HIS EX-TEAMMATE in a somewhat secluded area, he retired into the confines of his room where Kabuto and Orochimaru were unexpectedly waiting for him.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun," the latter mused, licking his lips as he eyed his future vessel. "I saw that touching little scene of yours earlier."

Sasuke felt the beginnings of a mild headache occurring. _I have no time for this_, he thought, irritated.

Kabuto looked faintly amused. "Are you sad that she's gone now, Sasuke-kun?" he asked in an almost sly tone of voice.

"Shut up," Sasuke intoned darkly, his onyx eyes glaring reproachfully and sending a clear 'back off' signal.

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said. "No need to get so angry. In fact, Kabuto and I are here because I am going to inform you of my decision-or rather, I should call it a 'gift'."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "And pray tell, what kind of 'gift' is it?"

Orochimaru's eyes gleamed. "I am going to revive Haruno Sakura with Edo Tensei."

* * *

**End of Chapter I:** '_Death and Decision'_; Shi to Ketsudan 死と決断

* * *

**A/N:** And that's the end of the tryout. If you're puzzled over the fact that Sakura's body had coincidentally showed itself to Sasuke, then the answer to that is going to be revealed in the later chapters... That is, if this'll be continued. :)


	2. ღChapter IIღ

**Reaching You ****君に届け**

by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Warning: **This is rated T for a reason, so expect some language and some… fights, I guess. Keep an eye out for mistakes too, since this fic is unbeta-ed.

**A/N:** So, I guess that this isn't a tryout fic, anymore, huh? Thank you all for the feedback. I really appreciate it. Now, on with the story! :)

* * *

**Kimi Ni Todoke ****君に届け**

_'Reaching You'_

**Chapter II**

Ai to Kanashimi no Namida 愛と悲しみの涙

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?" SASUKE said angrily, his eyes blazing.

"Why are you so upset, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru said, placing a false tone of innocence to his voice. "Besides, I rather thought I was offering you a boon."

Sasuke looked unfazed by the subtle implication of his words and continued glaring at the Snake Sannin. "Why would you want to do that? She is of no worth to you."

Orochimaru merely looked amused. "You never questioned me about my methods before, Sasuke-kun. Is she really that special to you?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, annoyed. "No, just that you're wasting your time on someone like her."

"Oh no, I don't think so, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru intoned thoughtfully. "She _is_ of use. You just do not realize it yourself yet." There was a gleam in his eye. "Or maybe you already know. You just deny it."

"Tch. I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke muttered as he turned his back on Orochimaru.

_He's bluffing. He has got to be bluffing or else he will taste his own blood after I slit his throat._

* * *

**x—;x;—x**

* * *

WHEN SASUKE GOT UP the next day and went to the training grounds, he found Kabuto and Orochimaru waiting there for him and he gritted his teeth slightly in annoyance.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Sasuke-kun, I have decided that from this day on you shall have an interesting sparring partner," Orochimaru said with something flashing in his eyes.

"Hmph. I don't care," Sasuke remarked as he gripped the hilt of his sword. The Sound nins here were of no importance nor were they anything special at all considering the fact that he had already beaten them all in one strike.

_Tch. Weaklings._

Despite his uncaring demeanour, though, he still felt the partial emptiness of his heart. He'd lost one of the people precious to him, and he didn't know if he could be able to maintain an impassive expression all throughout his training.

No, he would go all out. He needed to let it all out.

All the anger, the frustration, the deep sorrow hidden inside him, and the scars Itachi left in him.

He was an avenger.

And he would never let himself forget that.

"All right then," Kabuto said slowly, pushing up his glasses. "Haruno-san, you may start."

Sasuke stiffened. _What the heck did he just say_—

"_Hai, Kabuto-san_," a familiar, feminine voice cut into his thoughts.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he unsheathed his sword, but on the inside his mind was in turmoil. _Fuck him_, he thought murderously, glaring at the amused face of the Snake Sannin. _He _did_ do it. He revived her_—

He jumped into the air just in time as the earth shattered beneath him. Using his sword as a medium, he stabbed it on the ground and channeled Chidori, electrocuting everything in the area within his range.

When he landed on the grass, he got a good look at her.

And he was slightly surprised to see that her body had been shattered like pieces of paper but was slowly mending itself back together.

After a few moments, he saw her face.

And he found himself staring deep into dark, Edo Tensei eyes.

The next thing he knew, chakra shaped like blades appeared in Sakura's hands and she came at him with surprisingly great speed.

He dodged her attacks with fluid motion, the shock of her slightly decayed body and her hollow dark eyes still retaining itself in his mind. But then he quickly regained his composure as he drew out his sword and channeled it with Lightning chakra before plunging it deep into her heart.

Realizing his action, he stiffened slightly.

And unconsciously left a slight opening.

Sakura took this opportunity to hit his shoulders with Chakra Scalpel, effectively immobilizing them. He staggered back in pain, cursing himself mentally. How could he have been so careless?

Sakura was dead.

She was _dead_.

And she wasn't herself anymore.

He shouldn't have any more doubts in charging at her with killing intent.

But…

Sakura took out two kunais and stabbed him on the shoulders, impaling him to the ground. He choked out blood, staring at her almost incredulously as if he couldn't believe that she could do this kind of thing to him. She stared back, but he couldn't detect any emotion in her eyes.

_None_ at all.

But before he blacked out, he saw tears falling from her eyes despite her emotionless façade. Those tears…

…it showed that she still unconsciously remembered him and that she still loved him.

And with that, he welcomed the darkness, feeling too emotionally drained to care about his defeat.

* * *

**End of Chapter II:** '_Tears of Love and Sorrow_'; Ai to Kanashimi no Namida 愛と悲しみの涙

* * *

**A/N:** I know, some of you might think that it's completely OOC of Sasuke, but think about it deeply. He cares for his team, doesn't he? And that team includes Sakura. He has already been traumatized by the death of his family, and it makes absolute sense that he would break down inside if he lost another one of his precious people. Put yourself in his shoes because I did.

Sorry. It's short again, but I might be able to write longer chapters next time. I promise.

So, care to tell me what you think? :)


End file.
